Secret Admirer
by chizuruarai
Summary: 'Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak bosan jua. Mungkin gara-gara lagu itu seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.' SongFic, Hinata's POV, OOC, abal. DLDR, RnR plisss *kitten eyes jutsu*


**Moshi-moshi, minna-san. Rere kembali lagi ni dari masa HIATUUUS yang sangat panjang banget #PLAK. Sebelumnya maaf karena bukannya saya apdet malah buat fict abal lagi. Gomen, gomen *sujud-sujud*. Dan kali ini, saya mau mencoba peruntungan SongFic di genre –eheeem- Romance. Nyaaahuahahaha ! Pokoknya di sini Review, saran, kritik dan sebangsanya sangat dibutuhkan. Mohon bantuannya... m(_ _)m**

**-5-**

**-4-**

**-3-**

**-2-**

**-1-**

**Jenggg... jenggg..**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirated by :**

**My First Love Song©Nikka Costa**

** violet happyly present :**

**SECRET ADMIRER**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : OOC, OC, SongFic, ONESHOT, EYD berantakan, Abal, Misstypo, Alur kecepetan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Judul mungkin agak gak nyampung, gomen..**

**Summary : 'Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak bosan jua. Mungkin gara-gara lagu itu seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.' DLDR, RnR plisss *kitten eyes jutsu* ^^**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ ! -^u^-**

**[Sebelumnya saya ingatkan, baca bener-bener tulisan di atas. Kalau tidak suka, yaa jangan baca. Saya tidak terima kalau anda nge-Flame tanpa alasan yang jelas, tanpa jejak kritik yang membangun. Saya akui saya masih kouhai, tapi saya kouhai butuh BIMBINGAN agar lebih baik, bukan MAKIAN. Arigatou]**

**HEPPI READIN' ! ENJOY ^^**

**SECRET ADMIRER**

**'I LOVE YOU' needs few seconds to say it, but needs a long life to commit it..**

Aku terduduk di bangku kantin dengan sahabat-sahabatku sambil menunggu makanan yang kami pesan. Dan bagusnya, tempat kami duduk langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan futsal. Sehingga kami bisa melihat anak-anak futsal yang lihai memainkan bola dan –engg- keren. Kau tau ? Hari ini adalah pensi sekolah, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak SMA Konoha karena yaaaa.. setelah menempuh Test Kenaikan Kelas, otak memang sangat memerlukan refreshing. Dan tentu saja, seperti anak SMA yang lainnya, pensi sangat ditunggu juga karena para guru disini menyiapkannya sedemikian rupa seperti mengatakan 'Hey ! Ajak pasanganmu dan bersenang-senanglah !'. Sangat indah didengar jika punya 'pasangan'... JI-KA PU-NYA. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak. Menyebalkan. Bukannya aku tidak laku atau apa, hanya saja...

"Pesanan datang !" kata Mami a.k.a Ibu Kantin tiba-tiba. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya dan semangatnya yang tak kalah dengan para maid di cafe.

"Ahaha. Thengso, Mam," kata Ino dengan gaya centilnya. Sang Mami malah ikut bergaya centil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu melanjutkan mengantarkan pesanan mereka-mereka yang meronta kelaparan (?).

"Ittadakimasu," kata kami bersamaan

Kami mulai menyantap pesanan kami. Hingga suara itu datang dan membuat pipiku memanas.

"Ramen, Mam !," katanya sambil menjentikan jarinya.

Dan ditambah lagi dengan lagu yang selalu kudengar namun kali ini aku (sangat) tidak berharap lagu itu dinyanyikan. Kenapa begini ? Sekarang ku merasa bagai kepiting rebus. Kami-sama tolong..

**Everyone can see there's a change in me**

**They all say I'm not the same**

**kid I used to be.**

**Don't go ut and play.**

**I just dream all day.**

**They don't know what's wrong with me.**

**And I'm too shy to say.**

Ohh..Great ! Sekarang dia malah ada di depanku, menunggu makanan favoritnya dengan kaki kiri ditumpangkan di kaki kanannya. Dia semeja denganku dan BERHADAPAN. BER-HA-DA-PAN, bo. Aku yang tadi seperti kepiting rebus, sekarang mungkin seperti kepiting gosong.

"Hinata,"

Aku masih bergeming.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Aku tahu itu suara Sakura, dan aku ingin sekali menjawab 'Ya, Sakura-chan. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo, kita pergi'. Tapi itu hanya anganku saja, karena saat ini lidahku kelu dan kaku. Sungguh, aku lemah jika berhadapan dengan sesosok makhluk di depanku.

"Kau panas, Hinata. Badanmu memerah, alergic yaa?"

Kali ini, suara Ino. Sama seperti Sakura, aku tahu dia mencemaskanku. Tapi tetap saja, kalau masih ada orang ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kami-sama...

**It's my first love...**

**What I'm dreaming on when I go to bed**

**When I lay my head upon my pillow.**

**Don't know what to do.**

"Hinata, kalau kau tak ingin memakannya. Biar aku saja,"

Chouji ikut menyumbang suara. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau tidak sopan, Chouji. Untukku saja !"

KYAA.. dia memperebutkan makananku ? Makhluk yang didepanku tadi memperebutkannya. Kami-sama..

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Naruto !" kata Sakura sambil mengambil _ancang-ancang_ memukul Naruto. Yang diajak bicara malah gak peduli dan tetap memperebutkan makanan tadi dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya [?]. 'Mumpung gratis' setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Kurasa Hinata semakin memerah nih," kata Ino.

"KYAA..Bagaimana ini ? Bawa ke UKS, cepaat," kata Sakura dengan -err- sedikit lebay. Dia memang terlalu overproktektif kepadaku. Karena dia pikir aku terlalu rapuh. Yaiyalah, aku sama Sakura-chan kuatan Sakura banget. T^T

"Sini kulihat. Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Naruto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sepertinya, dia kalah dalam pertempuran dengan Chouji. 'Chouji dilawan. Ngimpi kali yee' begitulah mungkin arti seringai Chouji saat berhasil mengalahkan Naruto.

KYAAAA..menjauh dariku, Naruto ! Pesonamu menyilaukan mataku. Sial, mataku berkunang-kunang dan..

BRUUUK !

"Kok pingsan ? Hinata !" kata Naruto heran.

Sempat sebelumnya kudengar orang-orang panik. Oke, kutarik kata-kataku untuk Sakura tadi, kupikir akulah yang lebay. Masa kayak gini saja aku bisa pingsan ? Harusnya aku senang karena Naruto-kun mendekatkan wajahnya. Tapi malah seperti ini, cinta memang membingungkan.

**It's my first love**

**He thinks I'm too young**

**He doesn't even know**

**Wish that I could tell him what I'm feeling**

**Cause I'm feeling my first love**

Lagu itu membangunkanku dari pingsanku. Saat kubuka mataku, aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku. Aku tak tahu siapa yang mengantarku kesini, yang ku ingat terakhir adalah 'aktivitas' konyolku yang hanya mempanikkan orang lain. Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri, aku seorang Hinata Hyuuga, anak pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga lemah terhadap seorang lelaki biasa yang dicintainya. Ohhh, mengapa aku tidak bisa seperti apa yang diharapkan Ayah ? Menjadi kuat dan tidak lemah seperti ini. Akhirnya aku tau sekarang, mengapa Ayah mengangkat Neji sebagai anak angkat. Karena keluarga Hyuuga tidak menerima dan malu terhadap mereka yang lemah, dan itu berarti mereka malu terhadap AKU dan mengangkat Neji Hyuuga untuk menutupinya. Aku terlarut dalam kesedihan hingga aku dikejutkan oleh suara derit pintu.

'CKLEK'

"Sudah bangun, Hinata ? Kubawakan makan malam untukmu," katanya sambil duduk di pinggiran springbed.

"Arigatou, Neji-nii," sahutku. "Siapa tadi yang mengantarkan aku kesini ?" lanjutku sambil menyuap sedikit nasi di depanku.

"Yang aku tahu cuma Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan serta seorang cowok bertampang blo'on berambut duren," katanya ogah-ogahan saat mengatakan 'seorang cowok bertampang blo'on berambut duren.'

Aku sempat tersedak. 'Naruto-kun..,' batinku. Dan sepertinya aku tak sadar telah ada semburat merah muncul di pipiku.

"Pacarmu ya, Hinata ?" kata Neji yang sepertinya melihat perubahan dariku. Aku cuma bisa menggeleng. Tapi dalam hati aku berkata 'Aku harap begitu, Neji-nii.' Tapi sebelum aku mengatakannya lebih lanjut..

"Syukurlah. Masih terlalu muda untukmu untuk mempunyai pacar seperti itu. Apalagi cowok seperti dia," katanya kalem.

'Muda, katamu ? Aku akan menginjak umur 17 dan aku belum mempunyai seorang cowokpun. Itu AIB, Neji-nii,' batinku.

"Dulu saja aku berpacaran dengan TenTen saat umur 21 tahun," kata Neji mengingat masa mudanya yang indah dengan background bunga-bunga pink *WTF*

'Iya. Itu mah pas jaman dulu, jaman pas _tiwul _masih nge-trend dan sekarang itu jamannya facebook jadi 'makanan' sehari-hari. Jelas beda lah, Neji-nii,' aku ngedumel dalem ati.

"Iya lhoh. Dulu aku langsung jatuh cinta sama TenTen. Bahasa kerennya sih _Fall in Lope on the First Street_,"

"_Fall in Love at_ _First Sight_, Neji-nii'," kataku membenarkan. [ternyata seorang Neji Hyuuga lemah di bahasa Inggris sodara-sodara #plak.]

"Maksudku yaa itu," katanya sambil tertawa ringan. Akupun ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Yaa..Neji-nii selalu tau cara menghiburku. Tapi, tiba-tiba wajah Neji berubah...

"Pokoknya, seorang bangsawan tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada seorang 'biasa'. Mengerti 'kan, Hinata ?" lanjutnya. Aku tercengang mendengar perkataan Neji-nii barusan. Sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu ?

"Tidak adil yaa ? Tapi memang begitu Hinata, sejak dulu bangsawan harus menikah dengan seorang bangsawan pula. Dengarkan baik-baik, Hinata. Mungkin ada _Fall in Love at_ _First Sight_ tapi tidak untuk pandangan kedua, pandangan ketiga dan seterusnya. Lupakan saja bila kau jatuh cinta ke mereka yang 'biasa', Hinata !" kata Neji seperti mengetahui apa yang kutanyakan barusan. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak butuh jawaban seperti itu kalau hanya membuatku mau menangis seperti ini. Neji beranjak dari pinggir tempat ia duduk, lalu pergi menjauh. Menutup pintu dan...meninggalkanku.

Ingin aku mencegahnya pergi, berharap ia tahu bahwa tidak mudah menjadi aku. Seorang perempuan yang lemah perasaan seperti aku ini tentu akan berbeda dengan manusia tanpa ekspresi seperti Neji. Tidak adakah dispensasi untuk semua ini ? Tanpa kusadari air yang berusaha kubendung mulai meluncur bebas di pipiku.

**Mirror on the wall.**

**Does he care at all ?**

**Does he ever notice me ?**

**Does he ever found ?**

Lagi-lagi kudengar lagu itu diputar di salah satu stasiun radio. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak bosan jua. Mungkin gara-gara lagu itu seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Merasakan cinta pertama yang katanya indah, namun kenyataannya berbeda. Cinta yang tak bisa diungkapkan dan dibatasi. Aku duduk didepan kaca sambil menatap pantulan mengenaskan diriku. Rambutku acak-acakan dan mataku sembab. Berusaha menyakinkan diri bahwa yang dikatakan Neji tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk. Berharap Naruto sadar apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini tanpa aku mengungkapkannya. Sehingga aku tidak terlalu jauh terjatuh dalam cinta yang terlarang ini.

**Tell me Teddy Bear.**

**My love is so unfair.**

**Will I ever found away an answer to my pray ?**

TIDAAK TIDAAK TIDAAK. Bodoh ! Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, Hinata ? Mana mungkin Naruto tau kalau tak kuberi tau, ha ? Bahkan mungkin, dia selama ini tidak memperhatikanku, seantero sekolah juga tau, tau bahwa Naruto SUKA Sakura. Sekarang, semua ini menjadi terlalu rumit, dia yang 'tercinta' mencinta dia yang 'tersayang', lalu dia sang 'tanpa ekspresi' dengan santainya berkata bahwa sang 'putri' tak seharusnya mencinta dia yang 'tercinta' tapi lagi-lagi dia yang 'tercinta' tetap jatuh cinta kepada dia yang 'tersayang', yang ternyata sahabat sang 'putri'. Setelah itu apalagi ?

Yaa Kami-sama, adakah dosa besar yang aku lakukan sehingga kau lakukan semua ini padaku ? Mengapa takdir-Mu seakan tak pernah adil bagiku ? Mengapa Kau seakan terus memisahkan kami berdua ? Kami-sama, aku cinta dia, aku butuh dia di hatiku, dia segalanya, dia yang membuatku ingin terus hidup. Apakah Kau benar-benar ada ? Pernahkah Kau rasakan cinta ? Kalau memang begitu, mengapa tak kau biarkan saja hamba ini bahagia dengan dia yang dicinta ? Dan kalau Kau benar ada, tolong beri aku jawaban atas doa ku ini. Haruskah aku ungkapkan ini semua kepada Naruto ? Bagaimana dengan Sakura ?

Okeoke saja bila dia tidak suka dengan Naruto. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia juga menyukainya, dia mungkin berpikir aku hanyalah serigala berbulu domba, menusuk dia dari belakang, manusia tak berperasaan, sahabat tak tahu diuntung. Tidak. Aku tidak mau seperti itu, tidak untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan sahabat demi cinta. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa memendam ini terlalu lama. Yosh, aku akan mengatakannya, hanya sekedar supaya Naruto tahu tentang perasaanku. Tidak perlu balasan cinta atau semacamnya, aku sungguh hanya ingin supaya dia tahu tentang perasaaanku saja.

Aishiteru, Naruto-kun...

**For my first love..**

**Fuiiih.. akhirnya~~~ *ngusep kringet***

**Gimana ? Gimana ? Gimana ? Jelek ya ? Gomen.. saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. Jadi, begini deh hasilnya, HAHAHAHA #PLAK. Tolong dimaklumi yaa para readers terhormat *sujud-sujud***

**Like to REVIEW, minna-san ?**


End file.
